


Heart swells, wich makes us explode.

by sunnwo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnwo/pseuds/sunnwo
Summary: "He loved him. He loved him so much it was so frustrating. He wished he could show him love in all ways possible but he didn't know where to even start. He was sure there were no ways of showing love that would be able to express how much he felt for him, and it sometimes felt overwhelming. "Mika and Shu enjoy some intimate moment and tease each other. This fic is kinda focused in nipple play.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Heart swells, wich makes us explode.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a verse from "Red socks pugie" by Foals. It has nothing to do with the fic. I just like Foals.
> 
> Again posting a fic I wrote long ago. A bit more steamed and more centered in Shumika rather than Mikashu. I hope you like it!

It was just a lazy afternoon. Both Mika and Shu had cleared their schedules to rest and enjoy some time together after a tight week. At the moment they were chilling on bed, a fresh spring breeze entering through Shu's bedroom window. 

Hugged and only wearing pyjama pants, they were all down for some intimate time together. They were eager, as time didn't allow them to be like that for far too long for their liking.

* * *

  
Mika rolled Shu's nipple with his thumb carefully, earning a soft shiver and a grumpy glance from his lover. His flushed expression allowed him to know he was doing good.

With a mischievous smile, he decided to spoil Shu and rolled his nipple again, slowly, to tease him. There was nothing bad about having fun, right?

Their lips wouldn't separate though. They had been kissing for some time now, slowly and warmly. Shu's hands were busy rediscovering each inch of Mika's skin, earning small shivers from him. 

But for some reason Mika was hiperfixtating on the pinkhaired's chest today (not that Shu was complaining about it… But he wouldn't say it out loud so easily either). He enjoyed it quietly, holding himself from being more vocal, and just humming softly when Mika squeezed just the right amount.

Eventually though, Shu, tired from the constant teasing, decided to hold Mika's body carefully and turn it around. Now Mika was laying on the bed and he was able to take some action. He started doing to him just the same, rubbing and circling his nipples carefully. Mika's back curved softly as he succumbed to the pleasure, moaning soft " _nnaahs_ " to Shu's ear.

Shu's control over his own hands has always been magnificent, so Mika couldn't even imagine the wonders he could do with his fingers along all his body. Shu knew where to touch, what made him feel good, what could bring him to edge...

Just the thought of what could be about to happen made his dick twitch in interest and his body jerk against Shu's.

The ambient had slowly changed to one a bit more intense, so much caressing had prompted the temperature to raise, and their kisses had become a bit more eager and sloppy.

Shu looked with half lidded eyes the expression Mika was making to his caresseses and it tightened his gut on arousal. Feeling a soft static through his body, he stopped kissing Mika to stimulate his chest with his mouth instead, getting higher whines from his lover, that was getting a bit eager.

It felt contagious. As one got more and more aroused, the other tagged alone, and through soft pants they both sank further into the sensation.

"It's starting to get dangerous," Shu thought. His breath was more ragged now and his overbeating heart was making his hands shake softly. He wanted more, but he didn't know if Mika would be up for it. He was a bit scared of ruining the mood due to this overwhelming sensation in his core.

He loved him. He loved him so much it was so frustrating. He wished he could show him love in all ways possible but he didn't know where to even start. He was sure there were no ways of showing love that would be able to express how much he felt for him, and it sometimes felt overwhelming.

Mika looked at him with loving eyes, as if he could read his mind. He put a hand on top of Shu’s and caressed it lightly before squeezing it.

It automatically brought Shu back to the world. They made eye contact and he felt his cheeks tighten with blood. The important thing was that right moment, where he was at least going to try to show him as much love as his body could get through.

\- Can I touch you further? - Shu asked, leaning over Mika and murmuring in his ear, half out of shyness and half in order to keep the quiet and intimate atmosphere they had built in that bed.

Mika nodded for him and gave him a soft peck on the lips, chuckling lightly and prompting a smile on Shu as well. Everything felt calm and safe again, and Shu's hands didn't shake anymore.

With given consent, Shu caressed Mika's skin again and slipped his pants down lovingly, getting rid of them to start palming him. Mika was already hard, which both relieved and aroused Shu further.

While Mika's breath increased in speed, Shu couldn't stop himself from thinking how beautiful he was, how much he loved him, how intense their feelings were for each other. He was surprised that even if he was eager, just this rhythm was making him feel good in all the existential planes. It didn't even feel like a sexual driven act but just... Pure love overfilling them and spilling off everywhere.

He was shaken off his daydreaming once again by Mika's soft whines. He could feel him swell, he was close to finish. 

Mika squirmed and held Shu's free hand, entangling their fingers together. He closed his eyes and tried to say something, but choked in his climax, spilling over them both with a ragged moan and heavy pants.

Shu chuckled to the expression of pure fuzziness Mika had now. It seemed like his soulmate would fall asleep at any moment, so he cleaned them carefully and layed down with him, but as he was going to cover them, he was taken aback and prompted onto bed.

Mika smiled for him, mismatched eyes staring from above. He kissed his lips carefully and Shu, surprised, understood that he was not sleepy at all. The dark haired traced his hands alongside his body and reached his bulge, groping him carefully.

Ah, that was right, he was painfully hard too. He was going to take care of it himself since Mika seemed to be about to sleep, but it didn’t seem to be necessary anymore. Chills charged through the pink haired’s body as his soulmate asked him if it was alright to go on. The ambient had warmed up again.  
  
Through kisses and touches, and after given consent, Shu didn’t last long, considering the circumstances. Mika followed the actions his lover did before and cleaned him lovingly while cuddling. Now that they were really over, it was time to relax. They laid down cozily and covered themselves with the soft fresh blankets.

They didn't need anything else, filled with happiness and love right now. Obviously the ache for trying to show even more still was there, but better times would come for them to go further. Maybe for them it was better to go further little by little, to slowly learn together.

Mika snuggled in Shu, hugging and clinging softly. The pink haired heard him mumble something but he seemed way too dense to be understood. Smiling, he gave his partner a forehead kiss and held his hand before finally drifting to sleep.


End file.
